Inuyasha, Meet the Jellybean
by Cat Silver
Summary: -!Old Fic; Scrapped and Archived!- A little oneshot spoofness. What happenens when Inuyasha finds a Jelly bean? o.o OH THE HUMANITY!


Inuyasha, Meet the Jellybean.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome had just returned to Inuyasha's time. She paused not hearing anything except for was she mistook for the wind. Huffing and puffing she swung her pack back and forth until it gained enough momentum for her to toss it out of the well. She heard a muffled oath from a particular dog demon and yelled up," I'm baaack!" Inuyasha's reply seemed to come from under a great weight of cloth, "We noticed." There were some muttered curses and some panting followed by a loud thump. And angry looking Hanyou peered over the edge of the well. Kagome smiled up at him sweetly and he sighed giving her a hand up. "Thanks," She said cheerfully and just caught Inuyasha's usual reply, "Feh."  
  
Kagome strode out ahead eager to see her friends, but Inuyasha lagged behind spotting one of those "Jellybeans" she was so fond of. He bent over and picked it up stuffing it into his pocket*, maybe he could con Shippou with it later. Little did he know what he was in for thanks to that tiny red sweet.  
  
(* Yes he DOES have pockets. They are white and at his sides. Watch closely and you'll see 'em. In the "Kagome Go Back To Your Own Time!" episode he stuffs the jewel into one!)  
  
~*~  
  
It was later on that day that he first heard the voice, "Let me goooooo." He blinked a few times; glancing over at Miroku, Sango and Kagome he saw that none of them had heard it. "Let me goooooo!" there it was again, and was it more insistent? Was he going mad?! "Not again," he grumbled. He had heard voices before just before falling in a deep sleep filled with strange dreams. I mean who invites dog demons to slumber parties, and why would he be an android or a ghost? (*Coughfanficscough*) He just hoped it wouldn't happen this time. His thoughts were interrupted by a yell, "Come on Inuyasha! We're taking a break for lunch!" He ignored it because after all it WAS just Shippou yelling, but when the smell of Ramen wafted over he was there in seconds drooling over his favorite treat.  
  
~*~  
  
Even LATER on that day as they were traveling the voice sounded again this time more angry and evil than before, "Let me go or diiiieeeeee!!!!!" Inuyasha twitched at that. He looked pointedly at Shippou well aware of his tricks. The Kitsune blinked at him edging behind Kagome for protection. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him growling a bit, "What are you doing fox face?" Kagome gave him a look pulling Shippou into her arms, "Leave him alone." Inuyasha thought about sticking his tongue out, decided it was childish and just turned away and crossed his arms with a 'Feh'. Oh yes that wasn't childish at ALL.  
  
The voice continued to cry at this point, "LET ME GO NOW! THIS LINT TASTES AWFUL!" Inuyasha finally discerned it was coming from his pocket and he reached in pulling out the bright red jellybean he had stuffed in there that morning. "Finally," it sounded a bit cross as it opened it lovely purple eyes and looked him over, "Eh a dirty mutt, no wonder it was stuffy and smelled like wet dog in there," it exclaimed giving Inuyasha a reason to growl. "Hey Jellybean shut up already!" he bellowed at his palm. Kagome gave him a look but he ignored it, "Now you jellybean what's your name and why can you talk?!" Miroku and Sango stopped mid tracks to see Inuyasha howling at the candy in him palm. "My name is Frank if it's any use to you dog breath!" the jellybean shouted back.  
  
Unfortunately the others cannot hear the jellybean or see its eyes. They slowly edge away from Inuyasha who continues to yell at the apple-flavored treat, "Now WHY can you talk you gummy headed baka?" he asked quite loudly. Shippou had been partially worried about Inuyasha before he had spotted the candy in his hand, "JELLYBEAN!" he dived for it grabbing it and gobbling it up happily before it could say another word. Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the Kitsune now sitting on his hand smiling, "That happened to be alive Shippou," he said blinking. Slowly Miroku edged over to Inuyasha throwing a guiding arm around his shoulders, "Inuyasha I think we better go see Kaede," the monk said guiding the Hanyou away. "Eh? Why are ya taking me to see that old hag?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome shook her head deciding that she had sat him one to many times and jarred his brains.  
  
Soon they had walked away from that spot, back towards the village, and to Kaede to find out what was wrong with Inuyasha who'll still to this day swear that Jellybean had talked to him." *A chair turns towards you showing a jellybean dressed in a robe and holding a pipe in one of it's hands* So did you like the story? I did. Until next time I'm Frank Bean. Farewell my Friends! *Chair turns back around.*  
  
~*~  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Hope you liked my one shot. It's a story inside a story inside a story o.o FEAR IT! BAH! *wanders off* 


End file.
